India 'Diablo' St. Diaz
India 'Diablo' St. Diaz In her relentless, thoughtless, and undisciplined pursuit of her self-serving agenda, she's quite willing to run over those whom she perceives as standing in her way. She’ll do whatever it takes to “win,” secure the dominant position, or get something that she wants. Triumph is her ultimate aim, even if someone has to get hurt in the process. Background India St.Diaz, a known criminal, was born in Valdemingomez, a quarter in the center of Cañada Real which is controlled by drug gangs and is scarred by violence. Drug users from around Madrid frequented this market. She was raised by a monastery with her brothers and sisters who all fought for their own land, drugs and family. But she fell into the abyss of a darker force, turning her against the church and into sacrificial work. Herself, being a sacrifice and she was tortured till she fed on human meat, her now only dietary requirement since her turning. Word of her deeds spread, and she gained notoriety. Eventually, the monastery exiled them from the church and they fell even deeper into the crime that surrounded them and they made their way to Antares where they became one of the biggest cocaine trafficking families in the favelas. She made an enemy, someone she worked for and with ties to the blackmarket, betrayal was her only vice. Her rogue-like behavior sharpened her reflexes and working with performers developed her oratory skills and presence. The exposure to her dirty and disease laden environment toughened her immune system but when she was caught in the crossfire of a drug-deal gone wrong, she was left for dead and barely breathing. Upon recovering at the hands of an elder in the slums, she left her grieving family and headed for a better life but the taste for blood still lingering on her tongue. Her gang-life never succeeded her and in a small town with many whispers, being on her own was something proving to be difficult. She made many allies who poached from her, stole money and weapons, eventually leaving her in the beginning. Now she's out for revenge. Skills ↳ Mixology/Bartending ↳ Chemistry - Runs CTRL-Z Labs ↳ Drugs/Human Trafficking Injuries ↳ Stretch marks on stomach & thighs. ↳ Prosthetic right hand ↳ Stab wound scar on left & right side ↳ Missing pinky toe on right foot, walks with a limp. ↳ Multiple face & body scars Charges (Convicted) MPC 300 | Terrorism MPC 305 | Attempted Murder MPC 203 | Destruction of municipal property MPC 302 | Murder MPC 108 | Community Ordinance Violation MPC 204 | Narcotics Trafficking MPC 109 | Assault/Battery MPC 103 | Possession of an illegal narcotic/substance MPC 100 | Resisting Arrest MPC 207 | Kidnapping OOC Information & Limits ↳ RAPE SCENES WILL ALWAYS BE FTB. Respect that and we're good. Death is NOT my limit. Try and kill me, I 100% welcome the idea of her eventually dying. Just come to me with an idea and if it's really awesome, I'll more than likely say yes. Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Spanish Category:Latina